FIG. 1 is a conventional lap seal machine. A roll of film 2 is usually provided with printed sections spaced apart so the film can be cut without having to cut through the printed sections. Film 1 is pulled of a roll 2 by film feed rollers 5 and is fed through a dancing roll 3. From the dancing roll 3 the film goes past a sensor 4. The sensor 4 detects the location of the print or a detectable mark on the film so that a shear 6 can cut the film to a predetermined length without cutting through the printed portion of the film. From the sensor 4 the film goes to a film feed rollers 5. Feed rollers 5 push the film through the shear 6 on to vacuum belt conveyor 7. Conveyor 7 moves the film so that a flap 10 of the film is on conveyor 9. The conveyor 7 stops and waits for the next cycle. During this time the shear cuts the film 1 to predetermine length. An article moves on top of the flap on conveyor 9. Afterward a flybar 8 picks up the film from underneath the conveyor 9 to wrap the article as it moving on the conveyor with the predetermined length of film.